


Just a Bit of Fun

by sosser86



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale & Madame Tracy Friendship (Good Omens), Canon Compliant, Crowley is a Little Shit (Good Omens), F/M, Halloween Challenge, Haunted Houses, Haunting, Hijinks & Shenanigans, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multi, Other, Post-Canon, Prompt Fic, Spooky, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sosser86/pseuds/sosser86
Summary: "It's the spirits!" Tracy exclaimed. "They've come to haunt me for all those years I mucked about with that crystal ball!" She sounded more excited than disturbed by the prospect."Dinnae be daft! There has to be a logical explanation," he retorted gruffly, but there was a shakiness to his voice. He reminded himself that it was probably in his head, and not the spinster daughter of the neighbours.Spooky happenings are afoot in the new home of Madame Tracy (ret.) and Sergeant Shadwell (also ret.).
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell & Madame Tracy (Good Omens), Sergeant Shadwell/Madame Tracy (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: SOSH - Guess the Author #07 "Big Spooky Fan Me."





	Just a Bit of Fun

It had started when Shadwell turned on the telly. Nothing but static. Just as he was about to swear, the screen was suddenly all flames, with the sound of millions of voices all screaming in agony at once, then it went black.

Odd, he thought. Perhaps the telly was on the blink. He looked up at the clock to see the time, when the hands began to spin around wildly.

"Are ye seeing this, woman?!" he shouted towards the kitchen.

"What's the matter, luv?" Tracy asked, coming out into the sitting room. Without warning, a picture frame fell to the floor. The rest began shaking and soon followed. She gave a shriek and jumped backwards, while Shadwell's fingers gripped the arms of his chair, his knuckles as white as his face.

"It's the spirits!" Tracy exclaimed. "They've come to haunt me for all those years I mucked about with that crystal ball!" She sounded more excited than disturbed by the prospect.

"Dinnae be daft! There has to be a logical explanation," he retorted gruffly, but there was a shakiness to his voice. He reminded himself that it was probably in his head (or from the medication he was now on for his heart, or nicotine withdrawal), and not the gammy-legged spinster daughter of the neighbours next door.

He went to drink his tea to steady his nerves. He lifted the cup and saw an eyeball bobbing up, staring back at him. He yelped and threw the cup to the ground… which was alive with black snakes, squirming around his feet. Now both of them shrieked and sought higher ground.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Everything was returned to normal. For a moment they thought they'd imagined it all, and yet what were the chances of both sharing the same hallucinations?

A second round of knocking at the door shook them from their petrification. Tracy tentatively shuffled over to the door, not sure what to expect. She turned the handle slowly, opened the door to reveal... Aziraphale and Crowley. Both of them were smiling, but Crowley's smile was more of a cocky grin. Aziraphale was about to launch into the customary pleasantries, thanking them for inviting them to supper to explain everything at Tadfield, when he noticed Tracey and Shadwell's ruffled demeanor. He turned to Crowley and scolded him for doing "it" again, while Crowley continued to look pleased with himself without an ounce of regret. Aziraphale explained, "I'm so terribly sorry. Crowley has been feeling like he's lost his touch since severing ties with Hell, and has been flexing his demonic powers. He's been  _ insufferable _ !"

Tracey nodded dumbly and smiled a shaky smile, smoothing down her hair. She tried to hide the disappointment in her voice as she welcomed them in. As Aziraphale passed her holding open the door, Crowley hung back to tell her, sotto voce, "In about an hour you'll be thanking me for all that excitement. Aziraphale's brought his magic kit."


End file.
